Relief
by Grey Cho
Summary: Bukankah hal yang bisa membuat orangtua lega adalah melihat anaknya mandiri? [AR]


Belakangan ini, aku semakin sering memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan nasib timku kelak. Akankah tim ini kembali menukik ke bawah karena sayapnya patah ataukah bisa pergi membelah cakrawala?

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

Suga's POV

KageHina

 **Relief**

Sebagai seorang mama (meski aku merasa julukan itu sangat tidak maskulin) bagi timku, aku terbiasa mengamati. Ada saatnya aku hanya akan berdiri di sisi Daichi, melabuhkan pandanganku ke depan, merangkum setiap sudut arena voli. Bahkan ketika Karasuno tengah bertanding, aku lebih sering berada di kursi cadangan, duduk diam dengan ekor mata yang meliuk seperti mata gagak.

Aku menemukan banyak visual yang menarik. Akulah, yang bisa dibilang, paling tahu kondisi "anak-anakku". Aku tahu bahwa Tsukki yang bermulut tajam dan sangat _salty_ bisa dengan mudah tersinggung. Jika tengah merasa risau dan marah, dia akan diam, terkadang menyunggingkan senyuman ramah yang sejujurnya menyeramkan. Aku tahu bahwa Yamaguchi adalah penghibur yang hebat dalam tim, khususnya bagi Tsukki. Dia tersenyum kapan pun, menyapa siapa pun. Dia menjadi unik dengan dirinya yang terlihat tidak mencolok. Dia luar biasa dengan menjadi biasa. Aku tahu bahwa Ennoshita adalah pemuda yang bisa diandalkan. Dia memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang belum terpoles sempurna. Sosok yang pantas untuk menjadi tonggak Karasuno sepeninggal kami, murid kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan melepas seragam sekolah kami.

Kemudian, aku tahu benar bahwa takdir itu nyata. Bahwa takdir bisa membolak-balik kehidupan manusia, seakan membalikkan telapak tangan manusia. Dua orang yang bersumpah akan mengalahkan satu sama lain, justru tergabung dalam tim yang sama. Lucunya lagi, mereka benar-benar menunjukkan _chemistry_ sebagai rekan tim. Betul-betul mencerminkan _kage_ (bayangan) yang akan tampak apabila ada _hinata_ (cahaya). Hanya saja, dua orang inilah yang juga membuatku sangat khawatir. Kekompakan mereka berdua dilandaskan persaingan. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka akan mengedepankan ego persaingan itu dan mengesampingkan kepentingan tim? Aku masih ingat saat formasi kami benar-benar tidak karuan ketika pertandingan beberapa bulan lalu. Hinata dengan ganas ingin mencetak angka, bahkan secara membabi buta menubruk rekan satu tim. Aku masih ingat benar dengan sikap Kageyama yang terlalu mudah terbawa suasana. Katakanlah dia menyebalkan, maka seharian penuh dia akan terus merenung, mencari asal-muasal kenapa dia disebut menyebalkan. Dia anak baik yang berselimut topeng ketus.

* * *

Sore ini, aku dan Daichi absen berlatih. Kami pergi ke tempat makan cepat saji. Aku bermaksud mengutarakan pemikiranku selama beberapa hari ini. Tentang diriku, tentang diri kami, dan tentang tim. Daichi menyeruput minumannya dalam diam, menantiku buka mulut terlebih dahulu. Aku lantas angkat bicara, menuangkan setiap hal dalam otakku melalui lisan yang menguntai kata demi kata. Detik yang melaju tidak terasa, memakan waktu kami dalam kurun waktu cukup lama.

Daichi melemaskan otot punggungnya dengan bersandar ke kursi. Panganan dan minuman kami telah habis, menyisakan ruang bagi mulut kami untuk berhenti mengunyah. Kami saling bicara. Sampai akhirnya, Daichi memberikan sebuah gagasan.

"Bagaimana jika kita menguji mereka? Dengan itu, kau akan tahu seberapa dedikasi mereka untuk tim. Dengan begitu, kau bisa membuktikan kecemasanmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Aku mengikuti setiap rencana brilian yang Daichi susun.

Aku ingin tahu, apakah Hinata dan Kageyama bisa menjadi anggota tim yang solid ataukah masih terobsesi dengan persaingan pribadi antarmereka?

* * *

Aku dan Daichi hari ini sengaja pulang lebih sore. Daichi kusuruh mengajak Hinata pergi ke mana pun, sementara aku masih berada di gudang untuk merapikan perlengkapan tim bersama dengan Kageyama. Ketimbang Hinata, pemuda berambut hitam inilah yang pikirannya sulit ditebak. Aku ingin tahu, adakah rasa tidak suka darinya pada Hinata. Oleh karenanya, dengan sengaja, aku meletakkan seragam nomor sepuluh milik Hinata di lantai.

"Ah, ini seragam Hinata! Bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" Aku berpura-pura kaget. Tak juga menjatuhkan tangan untuk meraih seragam tersebut.

Kageyama sama halnya denganku, masih sibuk berkutat membereskan beberapa bola. Aku menghela napas. Rupanya Kageyama memang tidak peduli pada Hinata selain perihal voli, ya. Aku sedikit kecewa. Kepedulian adalah hal yang penting dan bukan hanya ditunjukkan saat anggota tim tengah berlatih atau bertanding saja. Kepedulian itu harus tampak, bahkan di luar voli.

Keesokanharinya, kekecewaanku pudar. Di antara hiruk-pikuk kegiatan berlatih, aku melihat Kageyama memanggil Hinata, membuat sang pemuda dengan tinggi 164 cm itu mendekat. Kageyama menyerahkan seragam milik Hinata pada empunya. Di luar prediksiku, seragam Hinata yang sengaja kubuat kumal itu bahkan terlihat bersih. Aku tak perlu bertanya karena Kageyama pasti akan mengelak. Yang jelas, aku tahu bahwa Kageyama membawa pulang seragam tersebut dan mencucinya.

* * *

Belum puas, aku masih menguji solidaritas mereka berdua. Kali ini, targetnya Hinata. Aku baru saja mendapatkan undangan yang ditujukan untuk Kageyama. Seperti biasa, undangan tersebut adalah undangan untuk berlatih bersama tim dari sekolah lain dan Kageyama-lah yang berkesempatan mewakilkan Karasuno. Jika aku menjadi Hinata dan mengedepankan persainganku, tentu aku tak akan menyerahkan undangan tersebut pada Kageyama. Melalui undangan yang kutitipkan pada pemuda jingga, aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kageyama, kau sudah mendapatkan undangan latihan gabungan?"

Telengan dari Kageyama memperkuat keyakinanku bahwa Hinata mungkin akan berpura-pura lupa atau justru pergi menggantikan Kageyama.

"Aku sudah menitipkannya pada seseorang," kataku sembari pamit.

Siang harinya, aku tak menemukan Kageyama di gedung olahraga. Aku hanya mendapati beberapa anggota tim dan Hinata. Pemuda itu duduk tercenung di tangga gedung olahraga dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Pasti enak sekali ya menjadi Kageyama. Dia selalu mendapatkan undangan latihan gabungan."

Aku membungkam mulutku. Hinata menyerahkan undangan itu pada Kageyama meski mungkin sang pemuda menyerahkannya di menit-menit terakhir dan membuat Kageyama harus berlari luntang-lantung untuk mengejar jam latihan.

"Kau tidak ikut ke sana? Kau mengendap-endap mengikuti Tsukki meski tidak diundang waktu itu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengikuti Kageyama?"

"Aku …." Hinata merunduk, menyembunyikan setengah wajah di antara lututnya. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan Kageyama. Aku tak ingin menjegal langkahnya. Aku ingin mengejar Kageyama yang sedang berlari, bukan dirinya yang terjatuh atau berdiam diri. Meski terasa menyebalkan, aku ingin melihat Kageyama sebagai salah satu anggota tim nasional Jepang."

Rasa haru tak bisa kudustai. Aku terenyuh mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Pemuda yang kupikir hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menjadi lebih hebat tanpa memikirkan orang lain itu pada dasarnya sangat perhatian.

Andai saja Tsukki tidak menginterupsi dengan "oh, jadi kau tidak masalah jika merepotkanku?", mungkin aku sudah menepuk bahu Hinata dan mengacungkan ibu jariku padanya.

* * *

Puncaknya, aku berusaha memisahkan Kageyama dan Hinata. Aku dan Daichi berusaha menciptakan atmosfer yang serius. Kukatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia tidak akan lagi menerima _toss_ dari Kageyama dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai _partner_ adalah kesalahan besar. Kemampuan serangan kalian berdua semakin menurun, tidak semengerikan di awal duet kalian di awal. Aku tak ingin kalian semakin membatasi diri kalian dengan menjadikan kalian sebagai _partner_. Karenanya, Hinata carilah orang lain untuk dijadikan _partner_. Hal ini juga berlaku untukmu, Kageyama. Kemampuan Hinata tidak sebanding denganmu. Kalian tidak seimbang."

Aku mencuri pandang pada Daichi yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. Nyaris membuatku ingin mendaratkan pukulan pelan di kepalanya.

"Kageyama, kau tidak perlu berlatih bersama Hinata lagi—"

Kageyama meletakkan bola voli di lantai dan berbalik. Dia melirikku tajam.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mencari _partner_ lain. Namun, itu hanya akan terjadi jika Hinata mati. Selama dia masih hidup, dialah yang akan tetap menjadi _partner_ -ku dna kau tidak bisa meyakinkanku sebaliknya, apalagi dengan cara merendahkannya. Kemampuan Hinata … hanya aku yang bisa mengukurnya."

"KAGEYAMA!"

Kali ini, Daichi yang berteriak, berusaha menghentikan sang pemuda yang mulai berjalan pergi.

"Aku tak akan berlatih bersama kalian sebelum keputusan itu dicabut. Hinata, ayo pergi dari sini!"

Kulihat ekspresi bingung Hinata digantikan dengan raut terkejut. Sang pemuda jingga menoleh padaku dan Daichi lalu pada Kageyama sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul sang _setter_. Beberapa anggota memandangku penuh tanya, dengan tatapan menyelidik penuh curiga. Mereka tahu aku tak akan berkata sekasar itu. Mereka tahu sampai di mana lidahku jujur atau berdusta.

"Ini bagian dari skenario untuk menguji mereka berdua, bukan?" Tsukki yang cerdas bisa menebak dengan mudah. Namun dari gelagatnya yang tidak menginterupsi rencanaku, sang pemuda juga mungkin penasaran dengan kekompakan keduanya.

Dengan ini, aku bisa bernapas lega.

Aku benar-benar bisa pensiun dengan lapang dada. Aku bisa menyerahkan Karasuno sepenuhnya.

"Syukurlah," ujarku.

* * *

Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah. Di hadapanku, "anak-anakku" menangis. Hinata bahkan memintaku untuk tetap berada di Karasuno, keinginan yang tentu tak bisa kupenuhi. Aku menoleh ke arah Daichi, pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah mengacak-acak rambut Yamaguchi dan Ennoshita. Aku tertawa kecil. Larut dalam suasana, aku meraih bahu Kageyama dan Hinata, aku membawa kepala mereka ke dekatku, seolah aku tengah memberikan mereka dekapan.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku mempercayakan Karasuno pada kalian. Kau dan Hinata akan meneruskan peran orangtua di dalam tim. Hinata, kau mungkin ceroboh, cepat naik pitam, dan terlalu bersemangat. Namun, ada saatnya kau akan tampak begitu teduh. Kau bisa menyemangati orang lain, membagikan obor semangatmu pada orang lain. Meski tak sadar, kau juga sangat perhatian dengan orang lain. Kau adalah sosok 'ibu' yang tepat bagi timmu."

Aku mengerling pada Kageyama.

"Kau memikirkan orang lain lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Sejak awal, kau tidak pernah egois. Kau hanya menginginkan hasil yang terbaik, sepadan dengan usahamu. Kau pemuda yang baik dan penurut, tapi juga bisa membuat orang lain terpancing untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi. Aku mempercayakan peran 'ayah' kepadamu."

Kali ini, sasaran bola mataku adalah wajah-wajah anggota tim yang dipenuhi tangisan. Aku berusaha tidak meluruhkan air mataku, bahkan saat ini. Aku meniup udara, mencoba memberikan ruang bagiku untuk mengatur irama napas.

"Pandulah mereka. Bawalah mereka bersama kalian, mengarungi pertandingan demi pertandingan. Bawalah mereka untuk merasakan pahit-manis kehidupan … karena aku tak bisa lagi menyertai kalian. Aku tak bisa seterusnya mempertahankan posisiku. Dalam hitungan tahun, anggota tim akan selalu berganti. Suatu saat, akan ada saatnya aku sama sekali tidak mengenali Karasuno. Aku tak akan mengenali anggota tim. Aku tak akan mengenali wajah-wajah asing yang tellah mewarisi semangat kalian. Kelak, aku akan kembali menonton tim Karasuno sebagai orang luar, hanya sebagai penonton. Aku tak akan bisa berbagi air mata dan tawa di lapangan. Namun, aku membawa kenangan bersamaku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan tim Karasuno yang pernah menemaniku."

Hinata kontan menengadah, menatap wajahku dengan wajahnya yang penuh ingus dan air mata. Kageyama tak jauh berbeda. Di luar prasangkaku, mereka melingkarkan lengan mereka, mendekapku seperti anak yang mendekap induknya. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengulum senyuman ketika mendengar Hinata meloloskan bisikan "mama".

Peranku berakhir di sini. Mulai dari sini, Karasuno akan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa kami. Namun, mereka masih akan tetap memiliki induk yang menuntun mereka pada perjalanan lain yang berbeda.

Karenanya, aku tak akan menangis. Aku harus tersenyum untuk menyambut keberangkatan sekawanan gagak yang akan melanglang buana di lain tempat.

Terbanglah, anakku! Terbanglah dengan bebas, gagak-gagakku!

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
